Into the Darkness
by Winbobobobo
Summary: What pushed the six apprentices into darkness? What was their drive to give it all up? Was it for science, their own personal gain, or is there something more to these men that wasn't told? A fic that looks into their lives, or at least attempts to.


_Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would have given Ienzo at least one line in Birth by Sleep. Seeing how the child seems to be part mute, I can say with full confidence that I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

"I have your newspaper and your coffee, your Lordship." Even drawled as he placed the paper and coffee on his employers desk, neatly and efficiently as ever.

"Ah, thank you Even." the older man spoke in his rich deep voice. Without another word, Even retreated to his own desk, taking up his pen and began scribbling away at his notes.

Ansem opened the paper and his mouth fell open as he saw Even had cut out a neatly square whole in the newspaper. Even always removed any bad critique against his rule, sparing him large amounts of stress from reporters that did not see the whole picture. Ansem frowned, he already told Even he didn't need to be coddled. "What did it say?" he asked roughly.

Even didn't even bother to look up from his writings, "Just how you are letting hundreds of people die in border villages to those monsters. Nothing new." he expressed with detest.

A frustrated sigh escaped Ansem's lips feeling a surge of pain go straight to his temples. Already the stress was working its magic on creating another headache. "Those be damned fools, do they not see the hundreds of soldiers I am sending to the border each day to protect those villages? How can they miss the smell of the rotten carcases that stench this city of the dead brought back home?" There must have been near a thousand of unclaimed lost souls that laid in the streets. Many of the dead men families refused to claim a body under silly superstition. All their hearts had been ripped out, the citizens of Radiant Garden believed that they approached the dead soldiers they would jump back alive and rip out their own hearts.

He took a quick swig of the scalding hot coffee, letting it singe his taste bugs before continuing. "I feel as if I am at a lost here, Even. What is your opinion?"

Even finally looked up for the first time since he began writing. He quirked an eyebrow and gave him a look of question. "Do you really think it is my place to give you my opinion. Shouldn't you ask you're advisers, my King?"

"Stop with the familiarity pish posh!" Ansem dismissed Even's counter with a sway of his hand.

The apprentice pursed his thing lips before answering, "In my humblest opinion, you are doing all that you can. You have me going through all these tomes seeking an answer to these creatures." he nudged his foot to the stack of old books that lay beside his desk. "You have Braig investigating these creatures with the military as we try to keep them from devastating all the yokel villages. Honestly you have done everything you can do but perhaps..." he stroked his chin in deep thought.

"Perhaps?" Ansem urged his young apprentice on.

"Well it is really just a haphazard thought... but hiring more people to help Braig and myself would be a benefit."

Ansem sat back in his chair haggard from the conversation. "We have had this conversation before, Even. My answer has not changed."

Even growled slightly and said darkly, "You say that we cannot afford other people from finding out about this information, that it is too sacred to have any of my works published for the science world to view. I find this complete and utter nonsense! How else are we to find the answer to these shadow creatures in time if we do not employ more people to research and test!" Even argued violently. His body shook with rage.

Ansem kept his eyes closed hearing his apprentice ramble on, "We will eventually find the answer, Even. I have known you since you were sixteen and ten years has thus past. With this information, this knowledge that we seek together, I can only trust you and myself to not abuse it. However..." he sat up and took another sip of his coffee. "You are correct on Braig needing more aid. I will be on the look out for another person to assist him. He must be teetering on the brink of exhaustion. I forget when the last time I called him home to get the rest he needs..."

A long silence pursued between them and Even went back to his work haughtily. The emotion made Ansem able to feel the tension between them. If he had a knife he would be able slice it and spread on a piece of toast. He hated when that man fumed. It made the apprentices work more sloppy and the very words he wrote on the paper would be dipped in sarcasm. The man wrote with his emotions on his sleeve, even if the meant work life or death.

Deciding it was best to try and calm the man, Ansem picked another topic to talk about. "Have you gotten a date yet?"

Even's head snapped up at him looking at him in confusion, "A date for what?"

"Don't play dumb with me. For the ball I am holding next month. I expect you to be there as my leading scientist."

Even bristled at the thought of associating with all the nobles and ladies that would without a doubt be there. Last time he was made fun of for trying to carrying on a conversation about the workings of a mans brain and how truly marvelous it was. Though a few esteemed gentlemen engaged with him, all the women seem to flutter their eyelashes and excuse themselves from the chatter they could not follow. The real reason Ansem forced him to go to these parties was for the hope he would meet a woman and marry. At twenty six, it was becoming time to settle down. But these ladies only wanted to gossip at another mans expense and flaunt their pretty clothes to other girls. They were all mindless dolts and Ansem knew that Even hated anything and anyone that was utterly useless to him.

"I'll bring my sister." Even said dryly.

"As much as I love the young Lucile, I think its best you do not bring her." Ansem snorted. "How else will you get a wife if you don't bring a girl that's not a relative for once. No, I think I will set you up with a cousin of mine." Ansem stroked his yellow beard thoughtfully.

"They wouldn't like that and you know it." Even laughed.

"Oh? And why the hell not? I am King and Lord of this country, if I told them all to dye their hair pink, they would have to do so."

"Please spare me, King Ansem. You know as well as I do that they would find it beneath themselves to be escorted by someone that came off the streets. And you telling them to act privileged will only be a stab at my own pride."

"Fine, fine. But I will find you a young lady that would be delighted at the fact that she is going to a ball with the king of her country's number one scientist!" With that, both went to their days work without looking up to talk to one another. They had a serious matter to be dealt with.

* * *

Dilan sat with his makeshift back pack loaded with all his personal belongings. Its heavy gray cloth was bundled and tied with a firm knot that his own large hands had tied. With a strip of white cloth he had wrapped it around himself and his bag. It was massive and people looked at him peculiarly as they past. It was either that or his strange attire. All his clothing was made from animal hide besides his bag, and his hair was slicked back with several dread locks. And he had the thickest sideburns on any teen that anyone had ever seen. To add to his odd appearance, he held a spear, its wooden length smooth and its tip made of sharp steel. Near the tip were ornaments and reminders of the things he once hunted. There was several different bird feathers, a tiger tooth, shards of antlers, and strips of fox and wolf hide.

Though he was not yet done growing and had a slight lanky build, the people of Radiant Garden found him imposing. Many didn't have the guts to walk near him. Dilan didn't mind, he stood stoically in the center of main street with his head held high and laughed inwardly as grown men coward near the walls and took the long route from place to place. He munched on a piece of old hard bread as he peered up at the castle. This is where his father had said he would receive work. A fliers and been sent all over the kingdom calling young boys to come and join the Royal Guards. Being from a group of hunter and gathering tribe, he was well trained in the fighting arts and knew he would no problems joining the Royal Guards.

Dilan was the youngest of several brother and sisters, being such he needed to make a life for himself. At the ripe age of sixteen, he was expected to be a man and make his own living and take a wife. So here he was, at the nations capitol with his head full of dreams and hopes. Taking his last bite of his hard stale bread, he shifted his pack and walked up to the gates of the castle.

Immediately, he was greeted by a faceless guard. He pointed his weapon at Dilan and the boy halted, his muscles tense ready to be strike at. "Why are you here? Go home you filthy child!"

Dilan spoke in a calm voice, his accent thick, "I am here to try the trials to become a Royal Guard. I have heard that the king had issued a post saying all may try."

"That is indeed true, lad. But I do not think he meant children." the man barked.

Dilan smiled widely, his face twisting with the wild he was raised in, "Where I come from I am seen more of a man than someone as pampered as yourself-" his words died in his mouth as the man shoved the tip of his weapon even closer to Dilan. The boys hands went up, but he kept his defying smile plastered on his face.

"You will mind your words, boy."

"Oh? Is that so?" Dilan whispered. With a flick of his wrist his spear sprang up wards, the shaft hitting dead on with the guards own arm, as choreographed as a well seasoned dancer, Dilan lunged backwards as the other mans blade sliced up and past where Dilan's head once been. Regaining his balance, Dilan side swiped the guards legs from beneath him, sending him onto his back with a loud clank of metal scraping stone. Twirl his spear with half amusement, Dilan pointed it straight at the mans throat.

"I believe our position's have changed."

"Alright, alright! I'll take you the exam. Just get that thing out of my face."

Dilan complied with a small chuckle. Helping the guard to his feet before following him into another courtyard. Never did Dilan know he had been watched the whole time. High above in one of his many towers, Ansem sat lounging at a window seat with a book he neglected to read. The King had watched the young man disarm a man that he as one of his own generals. It was outrageous to think that a boy could do that, and Ansem had to have him. Dilan would be collected.

Picking up the bell he kept on him to summon servants, he rang it. Within a couple of moments, a small boy bowed before Ansem.

"See that young man down there, bring him to me." Ansem said dryly before shewing off the boy and going back to his book.

* * *

It was night. Braig hated it when it was night. The shadows blended in perfectly with the darkness making it dangerous to wonder outside their stick and mud huts. Every twig snapping noise, slither, and howl of the wind played tricks on all the soldiers nerves. Braig huddled closer to his wool blanket, not caring it its abrasive surface irritated his cheek.

In the pale light of the dying fire, Braig slipped out the letter he had received that day from his adoptive sister. He thumbed the cursive and neat writing of his name over and over before open it once again.

_Braig,_

_Today was quite warm. Your father was able to cut the alfalfa for the cows without fear of it getting ruined by the rain. Mother is feeling much better and was able to go outside. I think the sun helped her health, for she took out her violin and played for the first time since you left. Even after all these years her fingers seem to be just as nimble as ever. _

_I received your gifts from the north. Who would have thought the northern cultures had such beautiful flutes. I am ordering a specialty book so I can learn to play so do not go out of your way to buy me one. Hopefully, once the King has released you to come home, I will be able to play a few songs for you. _

_The news about the north is not good. They say hundreds are dying. Oh brother, I fear for your life and I do not know what will happen if you were to have your heart taken. The wagons of the dead past by our house frequently on the way back to Radiant Garden. Every time I see them, I find myself trying to look for you amongst the dead. Please shed some light on what is going on so I may be able to sleep once more without worrying to wake and find out you are dead. _

_Your Loving Sister,_

_Helenae_

Braig let out a stiff sigh. It had been seven years since he had left home. At the time he had been sixteen and his pretend sister Helenae was only thirteen. It was hard to believe, but the memories of her were no longer accurate, the scraped kneed girl was now a proper woman of twenty. Even her letter spoke of dignity and was full of sisterly love. He folded the paper up, tucking it back in one of his pockets, soothed enough to fall asleep.

Morning came quickly and Braig was waken up by the sound of the bell being rang. Every soldier in his hut grumbled and rolled over to start getting ready for another life threatening day. Braig was the first to reach the water basin since he always slept in his clothes. He used the rock on the table to crack the ice that had frozen on this surface before splashing its frigidness on his dirty face. His breath hitched from the shock of the water and he quickly toweled it off and rushed outside to stand in line.

The men at the camp quickly were filing out like ants before their commanders. The Captain of their small humble unit was a scarred man, from the collar bone down was mangled with scar tissue where a monster had almost ripped his heart out. Many of the soldiers had similar marks on their skin, Braig was lucky to have not receiving so much as a blemish on his skin. The commander road on his war horse above him giving his speech of encouragement. At the end they all slapped their heal together and shouted a 'yes sir'.

Braig was about to leave before the scarred man called him out, "Braig, stay behind."

He did as he was told, standing rigid. "As you were." the man said and Braig loosened his posture. "It seems that the King has ordered you back."

Braig blinked in disbelief. "Really after two years? Commander Holsten, why now?"

The commander fingered one of his many scars as he spoke, "It appears he believes you should be on leave. Such a silly time for relaxing when our people are dying left and right. We need you out there spotting them for us, and more importantly, studying them. You have the sharpest eyes I've ever known. It's a shame he is calling you back. But I suppose that is what it means to be collected by the King."

"I'm such a lucky dog then." Braig answered carelessly. "Well since I am able to leave, see ya Gramps. Don't die." Braig clapped a hand on his superiors shoulder leaving in a very insubordinate attitude. His hand went into his pocket and gripped the letter, thumbing his neat cursive name over and over.

_A/N: Yes I know that this is long and yes that it doesnt let you see into the plot much. However there is a lot of setting up plot in each scene. If the characters seem a little out of character I'm sorry. I know Dilan seems a bit defiant than he actually probably was. But remember the maturity he had came with age and it will be shown in the next chapter. He is after all only 16 at the moment. Braig of course I could not show off his true personality of being laid back for he was in a military camp. Even someone like himself has to play respect to the superiors or get in serious trouble. As for Ansem and Even, I honestly think they were in character the whole time. If you wanna say other wise go right ahead. _

_Any review is fine. I love reviews, if you do not like the story and wish to flame it, please do so in a way that can offer me insight on what to improve on. I have never written a fanfiction in my life, so hearing all views of the spectrum will only help me improve. _

_Also, if you guys want a yaoi paring I will allow there to be one. If no one does not suggest one, then these men will be straight. Also I refuse to write a yaoi paring with Ienzo cuz hes going to be a child in this fanfic. So all you Ienzo/Myde lovers, dont even suggest! Unless you want something so utterly cute that you can decipher it as a really good friendship and not love. _


End file.
